Where'd Dylan go?
by wolfbabe95
Summary: She's always thinking about him and always wondering where'd he go? Why can't she get him off her mind?   contains a teaser chapter for potential story
1. Where'd he go?

I don't own the charecters in this story there will be two chapters one on how Bliss missed Dylan and was thinking Where'd he go? and another to show an idea for a story about them (timeing will be after Blisses diary or while I'm writeing it) This is kinda random so if it repeats and stuff I'm sorry I haven't written in forever so ya. Part of this is how the song Where'd You Go by Fort Minor but not to much I think. Oh also nothing is quoted from the books just thoughts and stuff.

_Where'd he go?__ That's what I ask myself everyday he's gone. Somehow I __**know **__he's alive, but I haven't seen him for months. So where did he go? Dylan where did you go and why? What happened to him for this to happen. I miss him all I want is to see him again to be with him again. But my mind won't let me focus all I think about is him on how I feel about him.._

(Bliss)

_I don't get it. I really don't. Dylan has dissappered and susposidly theres these things called Silver Bloods on the loose. Why did he leave me and is he okay? The last time I saw him was at the party when I almost made him my familer and well more then that. Oh and that's also when I found out he's not human oh nooo he's a blue blood like me. Maybe that's why I feel so.. alone? Now that he's gone. Or is it some of this Blue Blood mumbo jumbo? Well I don't know maybe I can get someone to help me figure this stuff out._

"Why do I feel this way? Why?..."

_I've figured out one thing I think I really like him, but what if he didn't like me back and that's why he left? How could that be though he seemed like he felt the same way. I just need to relax that's all worrying is causeing me to think to much. _

__I just sat there and sat there trying to clear my mind, but every other thought in my head was _**DYLAN. **_It's so frustrating when all you can think about is one certain guy!

"(*sighs*) dang it... I miss him so much and I barly know him! Well maybe I can ask my dad about some Blue Blood stuff maybe that'll clear up these thoughts I mean he should know who some of the bonded people are maybe he knows who he is for me."

_Ya like he was much help for me. "Oh I can't remember everyones bonds gosh Bliss do something useful and study instead of asking me!" That jerk he's always acting like I'm not worth a thing! Well fine I can figure this out! I hope... _

_*days later*_

_ He's still on my mind. Dylan , Dylan, Dylan. I sense that he's still alive I KNOW he is, but I can't figure out where he is. He's always on my mind. How he acts, the way he talked to me, the way he looks, and how he kissed me. All these lead to questions and more questions! Why is he always on my mind? Is the way he acts around me simiular to how he is around his friends or does he act like that just around me? Why did he kiss me? Also why does it feel like part of my soul, my life and my heart seem to be missing because he's gone?_

I walked around my room pondering all this. Still I couldn't figure out any answers to my questions.

"Dylan... Why do you make me feel like this? Why do you make me ponder over every little thing about you!"

As I jumped onto my bed my mind whirled and whirled with thoughts of him. It's like a curse. All this thinking isn't helping me come to an answer now is it? No it is not helping, but maybe there is a reason I miss him so much.

"Dylan... I miss you."

It feels natural when I say his name how it sounds. It just feels naturally right to say his name just like how cheerleading was natural for me. Maybe I've come to an answer to why he's on my mind.

"Do I love him? (*sighs*)"

_Great another question on my list, but it seems right saying it. Those three words I love him. It seems even more right. This doesn't solve my main question of where is he now does it? Gosh! I miss him, he needs to come home soon. Come home to me!.. _(*tears up*)

"Dylan come home please come back to me!"

*one day after school*

I walked up to my room expecting to see no one. To do the same stuff I do everyday homework, think about Dylan and go to bed. I didn't expect to see Dylan in there. Espessially sitting on my bed as if nothing was wrong. He looked alil skinny as if he hadn't been eating much, but I didn't care at that moment.

"Dylan!"

He smiled a bit. I wonder if he missed me or if he loves me like I do him. I was to happy to notice the serious look on his face and what he told me next shocked me.

"Bliss it's not safe around here. I'm being chased by a monster... I may be a monster I've come here to make sure you stay safe. It's not safe to be around me."

This devastated me. How could he come here and just say I'll never be able to see him again! Why? Why would he do this to me?

"Dylan..."

Well that's when I blacked out and when I woke up I was alone again. I got up off my bed. _I don't remember falling asleep..._I went into my bathroom and what do I see. Dylans leather jacket. Oh that's not what surprised me no the fact that he was gone, the jacket was in a crumpled mess on top of the glass of my shattered window and was covered in blood was what surprised me.

"No.. _Nooo! _He's dead (*tears up*) oh god he's dead no one can survive that much blood lose. How could this of happened?"

_Maybe he's not dead you don't see a body Bliss... I still sense him I think. _(*hugs the jacket crying*) _But what if it's my imagination? I wasn't even able to tell him how I felt or even began to know him! ... It's not fair he shouldn't be dead! Why didn't they take me to? I didn't even get to say good bye!_

"Dylan.. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't you just stay it was like forever since I saw you and then when I do you get murdered... (*shaking*) I wasn't even able to tell you good bye or that I think I loved you."

After that day I just walked around like a zombie. Always thinking _why?_ I never got an answer, but sometimes you don't need an answer now do you? Nope not when you're busy with modeling, crying, and trying to figure out why you've almost killed your self a few times. Now after all that and during one attempt at my own life I'm saved by someone. I think it was Dylan my Dylan! But before I could ask him who he was he just disappered again...

_Why did he leave again! Where'd he go? It's been forever since I've seen you and I miss you! _Where ever I went he was on my mind and I'd always ask _Where'd you go? Why did you leave and Do you love me to?_

**FIN?**


	2. what if?

Characters belong to Melissa De La Cruz I only own the small plotline in this story none of hers thank you.

_What if none of this happened? If I could of stopped this from happening so he'd still be here? What if we could have still been together and stopped the visitor before he lead me to set Dylan up to be killed?_

(Bliss)

Do people think I'm crazy for wanting to be back to normal? Probably. Do I think I'm crazy for wanting my life back to normal? No. All these questions popped into my head after all my what if questions. Why you must ask? Well I'll tell you! Now I'm human, I probably won't ever see Dylan again because I caused his death, and more reasons. These lead to my what if questions you see. _What if the visitor never came?_ I'd be perfectly happy because Dylan would be alive, my life would be semi normal, and I wouldn't of had to witness the terrible suffering he made me bring to people. _What if Dylan didn't die, but helped me get rid of the visitor? _I'd be one happy girl because I miss Dylan so much. _What if I could reverse time so none of this happened? _Well that's brilliant! Wait how do I do that?... Give me time I'll think of something eventually...

So I'm pacing around the room pondering that question and it's giving me a headache. Maybe I should just get back to the what if questions... _What if my friend could help me figure out how to undo all this? _Why didn't I think of it sooner! Oliver and them can help me they should know something about this!

(third person point of view)

Bliss should know not to dabble in the fabric of time. Is it really worth it? Well, maybe since it's for love and to undo her wrong doings. She's running towards Olivers house to see if he can help her out can he actually help her? Can she undo everything to be with the one man she fell for? The one man who was possiblely her bonded match?

(Bliss)

_What if this is a mistake? What if he didn't really like me or love me? _I need to give it a try at least for Dylan! I must. So I'm running towards Oliver's hoping he can help. _What if Oliver and them can't help me? _To bad. It's better to ask for help then never even give it a shot. I must try to make everything right!

So this is the teaser for a possible story for after the first Blisses Diary once it's done I'll work on this I'd appreciate any reviews, and criticism because it'll help me improve. Also any ideas like how Bliss will go back in time will be appreciated if not well I have some of my own characters I can throw into the mix to help her.


End file.
